


pharmaceuticals

by ruruka



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, the shortest izaruru fic ever.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruruka/pseuds/ruruka





	pharmaceuticals

he doesn’t often question her, because she’s more often right. quicker than he has the time to think up any questions. 

but he wants to question her today, because she’s his ruruka, and she’s quite very weird (he can say so, because she’s his ruruka, and he’s known her since grade school where she liked when it rained so she could collect earthworms off the sidewalk, because they were such a pretty pink). he has a question, once he’s come home from a day at the office where she’s had none, perched on the couch drying fresh red lacquer on every toenail in a folded prop on their coffee table; the cream of each leg trails up to thighs upon which her tablet sits, company appointed for the heads of divisions to keep track of files and stats and tap away at app store games when the meetings get too insipid. she swipes cross the screen, these nails scarlet as the other ten minus the spacer foam between each. she swipes, and he tilts his jaw one fraction, because his ruruka is weird, and the curls of each ear support the straps of the cloth mask over her mouth. 

“ah,” izayoi blunders in his pause, voice a deep black brew before the milk’s been stirred in, “what’s...that?”

she glances up toward him, lifts those eyes of starlight and honey his way. one finger tugs the mask down to her chin. she’s smiling beneath it. “hi hi! did you have fun at work? i missed you.”

to her, he blinks one soft note, relaxes into a nod to answer all. her simper widens, and the medical mask slips back to place, and her hands go back to busied, because she’s ruruka, his ruruka, a sweet little girl with the strangest ways of expressing her nostalgia.

he kisses her lips through the fabric on his stride past.


End file.
